Numerous motor vehicles employ a hingable closure panel disposed in a region between the passenger compartment and the forward bumper of the motor vehicle, or between the passenger compartment and the rearward bumper of the motor vehicle. The hingable closure panel provides a mechanism for accessing the underlying engine or storage compartment.
Some closure panels employ a prop rod or other mechanism to hold the closure panel in an open position. Such mechanisms may include a traditional prop arm or conventional pneumatic or gas-charged struts.